


With an Audience

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Future Fic, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: The truth was that Tony had never gotten rid of the dancing pole in his basic personal jet design.





	With an Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's choice if Tony and Pepper are broken up or in an open relationship. Thank you to jf4m for feedback on the rating and to Strozzzi and also my ironspider server friends for the encouragement.

The truth was that Tony had never gotten rid of the dancing pole in his basic personal jet design. Why would he? He didn't need the room for something else. Even if he no longer used that feature, had pretty much forgotten about it, it was there and it was installed, a fact he was forcibly reminded of when Peter said, "What does this do?" and pressed the button. The lights dimmed. The pole extended. A little disco ball lowered from the ceiling.

It wasn't as bad as it could've been. Peter wasn't fifteen years old anymore, was in fact a twenty year old who had probably seen one before, maybe even in person, and—nope, Tony wasn't going there, time to find a new train of thought before that one left the station. Peter was twenty years old, so it wasn't potentially scarring, just weird and possibly uncomfortable. Peter wasn't looking uncomfortable, though, was in fact wearing a bright smile as his whole face lit up.

"That's so cool! I wonder if—"

Whatever he wondered, apparently it required him to strip his jacket, grab the pole, and do a move that put him suddenly upside down. Peter let out a little whoop. "Look, no hands!"

Tony was looking. Peter seemed happy and at ease as he did a little spin. Tony, at least, was uncomfortable—uncomfortably aware that twenty years ago, he'd already have his dick out.

"You're very good at that," Tony said, because apparently all the self control he used to keep from unzipping didn't leave him with enough to guard his mouth.

"Thanks!" Peter did another slow spin. His shirt was sliding down, revealing his pale belly and a dark trail of hair. "There was a class with a college student discount, and it really helps build strength and flexibility."

Tony bet it did.

Peter did something like a sit up, grabbed the pole with one hand, and ended up upright again, pole gripped between his thighs as he stripped off his shirt. He threw it at Tony, who caught it with his face. Peter said, "Hold that for me, would you?"

Tony held it so hard he was pretty sure he was stressing the fabric, wringing the cotton out of shape.

Peter said, "I always wanted to try this, but I was too shy with an audience."

"I can close my eyes if you want," Tony offered in his greatest act of self-sacrifice to date.

"You're fine." Peter took off his jeans right there on the pole.

Tony was not fine. Tony was dying an inch of revealed skin at a time. He caught the jeans with his face, too.

Eventually, Peter got bored. He did a little flip off the pole and came back to Tony, flushed and bright-eyed and delighted with himself. He should be, really. Even with no music, it was a hell of a show. Tony handed back Peter's clothes, feeling like he was doing himself a major disservice.

"Usually this is the part where I'd give you a tip, but I'm fresh out of hundred dollar bills."

Peter took the clothes, but dropped them on the stretch of empty bench beside Tony. Still smiling, he said, "I'd take more than the tip."

"That sounds dangerously close to flirting," Tony said.

"Oh, I think we crossed that line when I took off my shirt." Peter climbed into Tony's lap, and Tony's hands came up automatically to cradle his hips. There was no way Peter could miss Tony's erection now. It was pressed against the underside of Peter's ass. Considering that Peter was grinding down into it, it didn't seem like he minded.

As Peter kissed him within an inch of his life, Tony was really, really glad he hadn't gotten rid of the dancing pole.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a very small Discord for this ship if anyone is ever interested in joining and chatting. Please let me know in the comments! ♥


End file.
